The present invention relates to a gear coupling.
Gear couplings are torsionally stiff couplings, which transmit a torque between two machine shafts by way of interlocked external and internal toothings. The applicant's dual-jointed ZAPEX gear couplings, which are shown in the Siemens catalog MD 10.1 “FLENDER Standard Couplings” 2011, consist of two externally toothed hub parts, which are each fixed to a machine shaft. The external toothing engages in each case into a driving ring, which has a corresponding internal toothing. The driving rings are connected with fitted screws by way of two flanges. The ZAPEX couplings are able to compensate for angular misalignments and parallel and axial offset of the machine shafts.